Patent Document 1 discloses a composition comprising a urea derivative of the formula (I) including metobromuron, and another herbicide. Patent Document 2 discloses a composition comprising pyroxasulfone and another herbicide. Patent Document 3 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising flazasulfron or its salt, and at least one herbicidal compound selected from the group consisting of tebuthiuron, diuron and metobromuron, or its salt.
However, in Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3, there is no specific disclosure or suggestion for combining (A) metobromuron and (B) at least one herbicidal compound selected from the group consisting of chlorpropham, S-metolachlor, flufenacet, pyroxasulfone, nicosulfuron, fluazifop-P-butyl, prometryn, ioxynil, pendimethalin, trifluralin, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb and indanofan, or its alkyl ester or its salt. Further, it is not known that such a combination exhibits synergistic herbicidal effects.